


Mycroft, Mycroft, Go Away

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Nobody likes a cockblock.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Майкрофт, Майкрофт, уходи! (Mycroft, Mycroft, Go Away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090538) by [PulpFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction)



Mycroft, Mycroft, go away  
Don’t come back another day  
John and Sherlock always say  
Mycroft, Mycroft, go away  
  
Mycroft, Mycroft, go away  
Don’t come back another day  
John and Sherlock want to play  
Mycroft, Mycroft, go away  
  
Mycroft, Mycroft, go away  
Don’t come back another day  
You will just be in the way  
Mycroft, Mycroft, go away  
  
Mycroft, Mycroft, go away  
Don’t come back another day  
John and Sherlock are quite gay  
Mycroft, Mycroft, go away  
  
Mycroft, Mycroft, go away  
Don’t come back another day  
What they’re doing is risqué  
So Mycroft, Mycroft, go away  
  
Mycroft, Mycroft, go away  
Don’t come back another day  
Sherlock’s wearing lingerie  
So Mycroft, Mycroft, go away

**Author's Note:**

> Readers, readers, don’t go away  
>  Click those kudos, if you may   
> You know that I will always say  
>  Leave a comment and make my day  


End file.
